Inquisitive
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: In which Soul and Maka have been dating for a year, but haven't gotten intimate yet. Thus, they begin their exploration into sex and intimacy. Seven one-shots/shorts, prompts taken from SoMa NSFW week. 5: Smooth - because after all this recent surge of sexual activities, a certain white-haired boy needs to kick it back old school and rub one out himself. Solo!Soul - interlude.
1. Caught

_Hey there!_

_So it's (the tail-end of) So/Ma NSFW week. I have been on vacation in Japan all week so I really didn't have time/have the courage to write seven smut fics in front of my family. That being said, I'm home now, so I'm able to get these out. I don't know if I'll be updating daily but I will have them all done sooner than later!_

_For once I actually do plan on having them take place one after another. It's going to be the start of Soul and Maka's sexual lives with each other, though they've already been together for a year or so now. _

_I apologize, a lot in the beginning is just exposition. But the nsfw stuff begins, I promise!_

_That being said don't expect actual sex to happen until well into the 'week'. They're just starting to get comfortable with each other's bodies, you know? _

_Anyhow, enjoy! As always, please leave a review. _

_~Muse _

_._[::].

**SoMa NSFW #1** : Caught

Wednesday nights are those lazy nights for Shibusen students. It wasn't a weekend – it wasn't booked for either friends or missions. It wasn't the beginning of the week where homework was _actually_ a priority, nor the end of the week where it resumed to be a priority and everyone scrambled to finish.

It landed perfectly in the middle, where students had the option to go out, but could also settle in their cozy houses and instead enjoy a night in.

At least, that was Maka's routine. Soul often would leave immediately after dinner, regardless of the day in the week, to play some ball with BlackStar. It didn't bother her; instead she would pick up the plates and wash them silently – after all, Soul always promised to get Thursday's dishes regardless of the otherwise alternating duty.

They had been together since they were twelve, and it had been seven years since then. They began to date a year and so back, but it wasn't anything drastic. They had already been an item for almost five years, they just decided to actually put a label on it now. It didn't change their relationship – they were still as close as they had been. Only now and then they would kiss. Soul _understood _her and he was the one to suggest that they took it slow.

She didn't mind – at first it was gratifying. But it didn't help that she was still _curious_. Being nineteen, she wanted to know what it was like- to be completely intimate. But she had no idea how to approach, or even consider the idea. So their relationship continued onward, not necessarily _frustrating _but still curious all the same.

The blonde slipped on her headphones on a particular Wednesday evening and picked up the various plates left on the table. Soul had wordlessly left to enter his room, presumably to change into something more sporty. Maka pulled out her iPod and set the music to shuffle. As the beats of EDM began to flood her senses, she brought the dishes to the sink and turned on the water. Her head bobbing unconsciously to the beat, she soon found herself scrubbing each plate with the hypnotic thrums of bass through her ears.

She then did what she normally did: scour the house for the few remaining dishes that were lying around. Soul more often than not would sneak a snack or two into his room, which she was fine with, but he would never bring out the plate so she always took Wednesday nights as opportunity to clean them before they got too stale.

She kicked open his door as the bass dropped once more.

It wasn't the only thing that dropped.

"OH MY GOD-"

"MAKA?! Don't you know _how to knock-" _

"Holy _shit_ _Soul,_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"

"_Okay please stop yelling-" _

"_WHY IS IT STILL UP_?!"

The two stared at each other vehemently across the room, Maka's complexion somehow managing to darken even more as Soul, while red himself, seemed rather unabashed for someone who was caught with his dick out.

He was eagle-spread on his bed, the deep red bed covers barely over his thighs. While he still had a shirt on, his lower body was much more _unclothed_. She suddenly became uncomfortably aware of their silence, soft moans blending with the bass still pumping from her headphones, which now had fallen out of her ears. The strange combination of sound seemed like part of the background white noise as Maka's ears buzzed with static in her shock.

She couldn't help but to stare, her eyes noting his Adam's apple rising then falling as he rolled over to his laptop and paused the video- video? "Oh _hell _no, you're not watching porn."

"So?" he replied almost testily. "Everyone does."

She winced at the thought. "Okay _ew_, but it's another thing when I'm right next door-"

"You were washing dishes," he replied, again seemingly very unabashed. "That trance-EDM stuff is so loud you nev-" He stopped and swallowed, his perfect façade slipping slightly as his eyes flashed in alarm. Maka's hair seemed to rise as the weight of his words set in, her emerald eyes glinting coldly.

"SOUL, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Okay okay _calm down._" He stared at her as she fumed. When her soul wavelength seemed to settle a little, he let out a quick sigh that seemed more like a cough. "Don't freak out, okay? This is natural, and I already don't really… get myself off that often." His voice seemed to dip a little in embarrassment.

Maka sighed. She was painfully aware that, despite the yell they had, his penis was _still _out and _still hard_. She hated herself for it but she couldn't help but to be more than a little curious. It was different than what she expected, though she wasn't sure _what_ to expect. After all, all she knew about sex and _penises_ were thanks to the occasional erotic fiction she read. More often than not they would describe dicks as veiny and long, and while Soul's wasn't small by any means, it seemed a lot smoother than she expected.

She sighed again. Yes she was curious but a long silence seemed to stretch between them. Soul shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to stare at it that intensely."

"I-I'm not-" she let out another shaky breath as he chuckled, the low sound comforting to her ears yet at the same time only serving to worsen her blush. She forced her eyes back to his face, to which he responded by gratefully pulling his sheets to cover his abdomen. "Sorry," she said, hanging her head slightly.

"It's okay," he responded, a small smile appearing. He couldn't help but to notice her shyness, how she was definitely abashed but not necessarily _angry, _thank god because he imagined such an encounter to be a lot worse. No, his meister was exhibiting a lot of curiosity despite her wanting to take them slow. It almost made him want to tease her, but he knew he shouldn't push her too far as she was already taking this all better than he expected. Better to play it cool than for her to notice how embarrassed he was, how _embarrassed_ but _excited_ that his girlfriend not only has seen him, but also seemed to want to do more. "Is it what you expected?" he asked instead mischievously.

"Is it- what?"

"I know that you read erotica, Maka." Her face turned an even deeper shade of red as she stammered something incomprehensible. He laughed as she flustered, her blonde hair swinging back and forth as she began to shake her head in her denial. "Maka, you're nineteen. It's natural to be curious about these things." _Even though you can be a total nerd sometimes,_ he thought affectionately as she peeked through her bangs sheepishly. She moved towards him and sat herself at the foot of his bed, surprising him. Then again, Maka can be ridiculously forward when she wanted to be.

He guessed that this would be one of those times as she hesitated, as if struggling to find the right words.

He smiled as she tried to ask a simple phrase that seemed like molasses at the tip of her tongue. It was only when their eyes met was the she knew he understood, and he slowly – teasingly – moved his duvet off his abdomen, re-exposing his penis from its tip, down the shaft, and finally to his balls.

"Holy shit," she breathed unconsciously as he laughed nervously. It was strange – standing so erect. She could tell he was more nervous than he was letting on, exposing his manhood to her all proudly.

"Are you inspecting me?"

"Soul, shut up," she managed to spit out, though her words were braced with a teasing tone as she stared. To her surprise, it twitched. "Ew, Soul, it just-"

"It does that."

"Oh." _Weird_, she thought. She couldn't help but to tell that her lower body tingled on its own, a reaction she normally didn't have unless she teased herself manually. She felt heat slowly spread from her core, intrigued.

She couldn't help herself as she leaned in closer, towards his dick. For Soul, the sight was amazing. Her leaning forward exposed the top of her collar bones, which he did get to see more often than not. It was a sight that he always thought was hot. He always wanted to know what it would feel like to bury his head between the nape of her neck, to leave small kisses and bites along it. Her legs squirmed slightly – obviously she was turned on, which again, was better than he had hoped for.

But it was the next few words that had him red from ear to ear.

"Can I… touch it?"

"W-What?" He chanced a glance down at her face, to only see unashamed curiosity in her somewhat lustful eyes. He couldn't resist the slight pout of her lips, coupled with the sight of her collar bones. His dick throbbed from the lack of physical contact. Though it received plenty of attention he _was_ starting to get blue balls. "U-um, sure," he replied, cursing himself as his voice cracked lightly.

She stared at his manhood again, unsure of exactly what to do. It was only then that she – still embarrassingly – called up some of the erotica she read, wrapping her fingers around his shaft. It was hard but she could tell it would still give under more pressure. The organ was warm, almost _pulsing_, and even the mere act of touching it seemed to send shivers down to her vagina.

Her fingers were tiny put _perfect_. Just having warmth that wasn't his own on his dick felt like heaven. Soul resisted all urge to buck into her hand, to begin pleasuring himself because _damn_ he was kind of close already. A flood of dirty thoughts raced through his brain in a millisecond, to him picturing her peachy lips wrapping around the tip, pressing with a light pressure to coax him to his climax.

To feel her fingers pump his shaft, building up a pace and getting faster, tighter.

To sink into her womanhood, flooded with warmth and wetness, yet the tightness of sex being all he needs to cum.

He snapped back to reality and swiped his tongue across his mouth to rid himself of the drool that had begun to work its way out of his mouth. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice, Maka still seemingly fascinated with his dick. The already building frustration began to build, further encouraging his urge to begin fucking her hand.

"You can move your hand up and down," he encouraged hesitantly. She glanced up at him, uncertain, before he gives her a half smile. It seemed to fill her with the confidence she needed as she gave him one slow yet satisfying pump.

_Shit, _he thought.

It doesn't take much coaxing before Maka grew more comfortable, pumping his manhood at a steady and almost powerful pace. Soul swore Maka must either read a lot of erotica or the erotica was excellent quality because he was so close. He longed to grab her, unclothe her, and descend upon her body with a ravenous energy. He wanted to poke her mouth with his manhood, see her reaction. But he knew that would be pushing her, and his own luck. Fuck, a handjob was all he needed.

His eyes began to see stars and it seemed like she could tell immediately. Her pace sped up and she leaned over closer to him, her mouth close to his as he couldn't help but to moan. She found it hot, the way his white hair was messed up and, he probably didn't realize, a light line of drool hanging lazily from his mouth. He felt so warm, so _hard_, against her hand. She briefly contemplated what it would be like to kiss it, but decided against it. Something about that felt wrong, at least for right now.

But she seemed to be doing fine, as he began to grunt for her to go faster. Maka felt her own need growing. She was ready to prop herself up, to continue pumping Soul's sex while sticking her own fingers into hers. Her mind filled with visualizations from all the naughty poses erotica taught her, only serving to encourage her more to help him reach his climax.

"_Maka_," he moaned, his voice so lust-filled and husky that she nearly squeaked in surprise. "I'm … I'm gonna…"

She _did _squeak this time and she let go quickly, seeming to realize the complete impact of the situation. However Soul knew it wasn't out of disgust, that much he knew about his girlfriend, it was just out of hesitation and uncertainty. So he quickly took the lead and replaced her hand with his, his free left hand groping for the tissue box by his bed.

She watched in fascination as he began to jerk off, the full weight of the word sinking in as he literally seemed to batter his own dick into submission. His hand seized a handful of tissues and wrapped them haphazardly over his manhood. Finally he let out a long hiss, His back curling into an arch and his legs stiffening under the covers. Maka blushed as she watched the tissues darken, soaking in his cum as he releases.

His shoulders slumped and he threw the tissues on the floor. Instantly Maka flared, staring at the sodden white heap as he unfurled like a cat and rolled lazily over to the side. "Ew, clean that up!"

He rolled back over, his face sliding into a pout as he gives her puppy eyes. "But Makaaaaa-"

"I don't care what you just did, throw it out!"

"Well technically _you_ did it…"

She let out a violent sigh, reaching over to gingerly pick up the discarded mess. "You're gross."She tried to ignore the almost-_soaked _ feeling under her skirt, and the way it felt uncomfortable to rub her thighs together. He only moaned in response as he rolled on his side and began to doze.

She stared at him, his seed-filled tissues still carefully pinched between her fingers.

Looked like she had to take care of herself tonight.


	2. Birthday

_I have no idea how I managed to reach around four thousand words with this one. _

_Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed this adventure into Soul and Maka's sex lives._

_This one was somehow easier to write, given it's solely from Soul's perspective. Maybe I just know my own anatomy better than a male's, so I can describe every detail better than before. This one is a lot less expository and probably a good three quarters of this one **is **the smut itself. _

_I tried to do something a little different with the prompt, I hope you find the concept amusing because I can totally see this happening in the canonverse. Remember that the characters are around nineteen years old!_

_As always please leave a review if you enjoyed it! It helps encourage me to write more. _

_~Muse_

.[::].

**SoMa NSFW #2**: Birthday

His head was still spinning by the time he managed to drag himself up the stairs (because it seemed like a better idea than the elevator, otherwise he'd be forced to see his own dinner) and stumble to his apartment door. Granted, the effects of his drink had worn off, or so he thought when the mere act of inserting his key into the door proved to be more challenging than he expected it to be.

It was one or two in the morning so he didn't quite expect the living space's light to still be on, though he couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of ash blonde hair, tilted downwards as he was sure his meister and girlfriend was on the couch.

She perked up at his entrance, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. "You didn't fall asleep?" Soul murmured, somewhat glad his words weren't slurring. Her head peeked out from behind the pale yellow sofa, her face rather adorable as she tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

"No, I was reading a new novel," Maka replied. Her voice trilled like bells in his alcohol-laden head, soothing against his ears as he sauntered his way towards her. "And I lost track of the time." She looked at him critically as he slumped down, dumping himself beside her. She was dressed in pyjamas, her legs curled to her chest and her hair in lazy pigtails – not nearly as perfect and secure as they would have been during the day. "And how was Blackstar's?"

When Blackstar had vehemently denied Maka's entrance to his 'pre' Birthday party (because a God deserved two of them, apparently,) she had Maka-chopped him so hard that even he winced and teared up. Soul could tell Maka took a lot of personal offence, but then realized something was up when Blackstar _still_ denied her entry to his party and then grew furthermore suspicious when Tsubaki comforted her, telling her that she wasn't invited either and to not take it personally – Blackstar's _actual _birthday-birthday party involved them.

And Soul's face grew red when he recalled why.

"It was… _wild_," he said carefully. Her eyebrow raised at his words, her eyes still staring at him critically.

"Soul… you reek of alcohol." He mumbled an apology as she stood up. He made a sound of protest but she shrugged him off. "I'm getting you water before you get too bad of a hangover." Soul leaned back at her final tone, gratitude filling for the woman who had always been there for him since Day One. He knew he could trust her with everything, from something as trivial as a hangover to something as serious as fighting to save lives.

He listened to the clinking of glass as she worked around the kitchen, the tap turning on as she fixed him up. As she did that, Soul leaned over to inspect the book she had left behind. "So," her tone was light – careful. He quickly placed the book back on the table, slightly abashed. "What was _so_ important that I couldn't come?" Her tone was deceivingly pleasant, as it happened to be when she _tried_ not to sound pissed but was not fooling anyone – particularly him.

He swallowed, trying to find the right words for exactly what _had_ transpired that night. He certainly wasn't expecting it, nor was Kid really, judging by how he was dressed. It was only when Blackstar insisted on blindfolding them (Soul was already regretting accepting this invitation) did they realize where he had taken them.

The unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach only grew tenfold when she hadn't taken the silence as a hint – or rather, it made her more suspicious – as she came back around and sat on the couch beside him, glass of water still in hand.

"Uh… we went to a… he took us to a…. strip club?"

She didn't visibly react, thank God, as she set down the glass carefully. The soft _clink_ of glass on glass seemed to reverberate in the room.

"_HE WHAT?!"_

Soul winced, his head pounding in his head as her voice ripped through a couple of octaves. _That's one way to sober up_, he thought quietly as Maka reddened and apologized quickly for yelling. As Soul leaned over to take a sip of water, she began to fume quietly. It was kind of adorable, he thought despite himself, as she muttered, "No consideration… he's my _boyfriend_…. No wonder… doesn't he have Tsubaki…"

Swallowing down the cool liquids, he returned his water back to the table. He waited patiently for her to stop freaking out. She calmed down a little, if only assured by his gentle laughter. She looked at him with her large emerald eyes, which Soul couldn't help but to stare into. As his brain had filled with the buzz of alcohol, he kept trying to replace that girl – Alice? May? – 's eyes with his own lover's. Even their well-endowed chests seemed to be too much in his eyes. Those emerald eyes. It was all it took for him to get hard sometimes. And all of the girls that Blackstar had for them lacked that quality.

"If it makes you feel any better, BlackStar kept laughing about how I wouldn't get it up," he offered consolingly. She paused at his words and gave a small noncommittal grunt instead folding her arms and her legs in an adorably pouty manner. His eyes trailed down her face and rested on her chest. Man, this was so much better. He never _really _took himself to be attracted to a more flat chest than a rounded one. Definitely today had opened his eyes to his preferences, as if he wasn't quite sure of them already.

As his eyes trailed downwards, they rested on the crease of her pants. He lingered on the folds right between her legs, the way her pyjamas shifted as her thigh bounced lightly. He felt the familiar sensation of blood heading south, himself pinking as he imagined her creamy flesh underneath her silk pants.

_Damn, this is what gets me hard, _he thought. He decided there was no need to tell Maka that while he _was_ horny at the club, he wasn't particularly _aroused_. Kid knew that so he had suggested that Soul slip out of the club while Blackstar wasn't paying attention, if only so he could actually relieve himself from his growing discomfort. But being here, in the presense of his meister, whose face was flushed with a combination of embarrassment and anger and her hair slightly disheveled. Her shirt teased her midriff to him as the fabric bunched at her folded arms.

In his slightly-alcohol fuzzy mind, he remember how just a few weeks ago had she gotten him off – or mostly got him off. Since then, their makeout sessions had been a lot more heated – with her hands occasionally dipping into his pants teasingly. They had gotten as far as going shirtless, though Maka insisted she kept her bra on. She hadn't quite gotten comfortable enough to recreate that scene – unfortunately – and he didn't want to push the idea of _her_ being on the receiving end of the treatment.

Now he kind of wished he had free access. The longer he stared at the parts of her exposed body, the more his desire decided to be refueled and for his mind to want to reach out and touch her.

"So you… couldn't get hard?"

Her voice was meek and snapped Soul out of his reveries. Her back was still to his but he could detect a small note of pride in her voice. _She is adorable,_ he thought to himself with a smile on his face. "Nope, they weren't my type."

She giggled – _giggled - _ and Soul couldn't help but to feel himself get harder. Damn, he was a slave to her, he thought, as even just a _laugh_ could begin to trip his mood. She turned to him then, her face still pink but it made her eyes shine out evermore noticeably and brought out her peachy lips, a ghost of a smile still on her face. "So who's-"

"You are," he responded flatly, anticipating her question. He wasn't quite sure of what was happening but she threw herself on him, his lips meeting a lot of hers. One of his hands flew out to support himself as she kissed him deeply, her lips warm and soft and positively like _butter_ to him. He returned the kiss greedily, pressing back towards her. His loins ached at the contact, begging to at least be unrestrained, but he fought back the urges hard and instead accepted her challenge of dominance.

It didn't take long before his hands had clenched the sides of her shirt, hesitating ever-so-slightly in a question of consent. She just pressed her lips against his harder, and as he began to lift the fabric, she made no effort to stop. In one fluid motion, the shirt was discarded on the floor. He gave in to _one _of his urges as he lowered his mouth from hers, leaving quick chaste kisses down her neck and rested on her collarbone. It jutted out slightly more than normal due to her athletic physique, just the shape of it tempting and altogether appealing to him.

He nibbled lightly on the flesh, the blonde letting out a small moan of pleasure at his treatment. He wrapped his arms around her body, savouring the feeling of her unclothed skin against his own as he pressed their bodies together, still giving his treatment to her chest. He nibbled lightly, causing her to gasp and squirm. He traced the shape of her bone with his nose, leaving kisses and small bites along the way, taking note of how her skin would turn a shade of pink and then red.

She tried to push him off, tried to fumble with his buttons, but he pulled back and shook his head teasingly. She pouted, her eyes despite herself revealing all of her intentions. "Nah uh. I'm treating _you_ like a goddess today."

"But I'm trying to be fair and reward you!"

He shook his head again and couldn't help but to chuckle at her expression, her hair even more disrupted and her eyes beginning to lid in pleasure. Her mouth was still a little open, her breaths coming in small gasps and her face still tinged with pink. He was going to make her cum tonight, he decided, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

"Me too Maka. You got me off last time, so it's _my_ turn."

She made a small noise of complaint but he returned to her neck, the effort draining in her body as she admitted defeat. Soul took the opportunity and pushed his meister gently against the couch, leaning back to glance appreciatively at her torso – particularly her upper body. She wasn't exactly _flat chested_, but the modest amount of breast underneath her bra was just enough to fit his desires. As he stared, the longer she shifted underneath him. "Sorry, is this uncomfortable?" he mumbled out of habit. He tried to dial back his alcohol-laced intentions, trying to find it within him to grasp the usual control and restraint he had. But to his surprise she shook her head.

As he reached behind the small of her back, the only response she gave was the obvious reddening of her cheeks. When his hand lingered at the hooks of her bra, she seemed to turn even redder. "You can unhook it," she offered shyly at his hesitation. Soul swallowed – he had once or twice felt her up but had never _seen_ her, and he almost couldn't hear her quiet acceptance through the pounding of his chest and the throbbing of his cock. When he managed to undo it, Maka shrugged off the piece of fabric with a shy smile on her face.

Her breasts were glorious, he couldn't help but to think, when the soft pink-ish nipples perked up at the exposure. He leaned down as she blushed harder at his inquisitive stare. "They're cute," he couldn't help but to say, to which Maka groaned lightly and attempted to cover herself. Soul protested to her arms shifting and she laughed, the soft tinkles giving Soul more confidence as she relaxed. His hands began to explore: beginning on the underside of her boob, caressing gently underneath. Maka's legs rubbed together, her breath hitching as his hand curled upwards, now cupping the side of her left breast.

He traced a finger around the nipple before lightly brushing against it, feeling a slight bit of amusement despite his sudden nervousness when the bit of flesh seemed to perk right back up. He gave the nipple a quick and light pinch, Maka's gasp of surprise being more than enough of a reward to him. He slowly returned the treatment to the other breast, until a quiet but definite whine escaped his meister's lips. He smirked against her chest, knowing what she wanted.

Soul traced his tongue along each breast, loving the way Maka reacted to the movement with little jerks and pleasured sighs. Took a nipple in his mouth, careful not to bite down, as her back arched with pleasure and a positive mewl escaping her lips. She was loving it, he thought in amazement, as she mumbled his name clumsily and in contentment.

Finishing his treatment to her breasts, he began his exploration south. Her body seemed even more responsive than usual, shuddering in pleasure as he lightly traced his tongue along the ghosts of her abs down towards her pelvic bone. He worked his way from being on all fours, hovering on top of her, to resting his weight on his toes, and then to somewhat-awkwardly perching himself on his knees as if sitting on the floor. Her silk pants were his barrier now, the folds and creases outlining her lower sex in a very invitational sort-of way. Again he paused, hesitant. Soul definitely knew he was pushing it, and at this point he wasn't sure if he was even drunk anymore – or if he was, it was out of pleasure and desire and not so much alcohol. His fingers ghosted along the rim of her pyjamas, tracing along the frilled ridges of her pants before she lifted her hips.

Surprise filled him as she waited, his eyes nervously darting back onto hers to only find them closed. "M-Maka," he couldn't help but to choke. She cracked open an eye and her face turned an adorable red.

"Take them off...?"

"A-Are you sure?!"

"I… I don't want to say it again…"

Soul's heart raced in staccato as his fingers curled around the fabric. He trained his stare at her lower abs, trying hard to swallow back his blush and nervousness as he began to slide them off her body. The act went faster than he had anticipated, the pants falling back in pools around her ankles before she raised her feet and kicked them off. What was left were her white panties and silky smooth thighs, already seemingly inviting and warm. Soul wanted to run his tongue against the flesh, kiss it like he kissed her collarbone, and soon he wasn't sure of what he found more sexy.

Her own fingers suddenly skimmed down towards her underwear, pressing lightly on the white cloth. "Ohmygod," she breathed in embarrassment. Her legs squirmed together again. Soul's eyes watched the movement, unhindered by her pants, and he felt his cock grow harder at the sight of her creamy skin rubbing together. He might get access there tonight, he thought, and to think about an hour ago he was close to bashing his head in at one of Blackstar's pranks/birthday parties/ whatever the hell that was.

He swallowed and began to rub her legs, not too much unlike a massage, as he knew she enjoyed. She shivered and moaned in pleasure, her thighs parting slightly as she relaxed under his touch. Soul's mind reeled, he had never gone this far with a girl yet and he was unsure of how to continue this part. His fingers pressed lightly against the outside of her quads, Maka's breaths slowing slightly as she grew comfortable with his touch. He gently worked his way around towards her inner thighs. They seemed to tighten at his fingertips, and it was only at his murmured "relax' and the way he ran his hands lightly up and down her flesh did she do so. He began to caress her innermost legs, each time he made his way higher her breath seemed to follow. He allowed his fingers to skim across the lining of her underwear, her breath still forcibly steady but a small moan getting the better of her.

"Lift one of your legs," he whispered, his own need throbbing harder and his voice seemed like syrup in his throat. She complied and shifted her legs, his own thoughts racing ahead of him as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Her right leg shifted back and up first, almost hesitantly, then stretched out, her toes extending past Soul's ear. He leaned in and began to coyly drag his tongue from her knee and work his way upwards. Her breathing grew unsteady again as he reached closer to her sex.

"_Soul_," she moaned in pleasure, unable to contain herself. "I…" He tried to hush her as he began to gently nibble the skin. She flushed a little at his treatments, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted as breaths whistled into her body. "_Please_."

It was those three words that Soul's resolve crumbled and he found himself curling his fingers around her panties. He looked at her again in question but it was only when he looked at her face, scrunched in pleasure as breaths came in labored gasps, that he realized he knew the answer already and slid them off.

She was so _cute_, with a small patch of blonde but an ultimately pink vagina exposed to him. Her folds were glistening and, as he held her panties, he realized that they were pretty soaked thoroughly. He couldn't help but to feel some relief – he knew he was doing his job well but this was conformation for it all.

He wanted to inspect – he wanted to spread her and just take her in – sight, touch, smell, _taste_ – all of it. But he knew that definitely would be pushing his luck. He did gently pry her apart, curiously pushing back the wet folds of her vagina to expose her clit. It was small and perky, not too unlike her nipples, but she shuddered and gasped at his touch and at the cold exposed air. "You're so cute," he couldn't help but say. She only murmured a little in response.

He brushed his thumb against the bundle of nerves, her body suddenly arching back and a cross between a moan and a cry escaping her. He wanted to put his tongue on it, tease it with his teeth, but he held himself back. Instead he traced her entrance with the same hand, his left hand still supporting her right leg as she mewled again.

Even just the act of skimming left his fingers with a slightly sticky liquid. Maka squirmed and moaned underneath him, not quite restricting or denying him, but starting to fold under her own pleasure. He curiously slipped the tip of his index finger in, causing her to gasp. Her response encouraged him and he slid his entire finger in, her warmth and wetness causing even him to gasp as his cock throbbed uncontrollably.

"It slid all the way in," he informed her cheekily, as she groaned. Suddenly her cunt seemed to clench his finger harder as she flexed. "Holy shit Maka."

He began to pump, each stroke meeting more soaked and tight flesh. She mewled, her legs squirming and her body arching. It was so _hot_, both literally and metaphorically. He quickly added another finger into the mix, her breaths coming in quick gasps now. Every pump was met with a mewl, her breathing shallow and high pitched against his throbbing ears.

He turned his fingers, the flesh making a pleasant (yet embarrassing) _squelch_, as he rotated his hand and began to thumb her clit. That seemed to do it for Maka, for soon she was gasping out his name in pleasure and her voice had climbed to a point of breathy exhilaration. His thrusts became more powerful, more confident, and she met each pump with clench of her own.

Soon he could feel her juices begin to leak onto his palm, which was both enticing and interesting at the same time. His eyes finally dragged away from her snatch and to her face, to find her turned to he side, gasping and moaning, face still clenched in pleasure as her hair was still barely in her pigtails. Her tits bounced with every thrust, not in an exaggerated way, but in a responsive one.

Her breaths began to come even faster now, the wetness on his fingers beginning to dribble down his forearm at her flooding. Even his name was being choked out, he thought in the back of his head that he (she?) was lucky his name was only one syllable long as that seemed to be the only thing she could manage.

Suddenly her voice ripped through another octave as she let out another steamy cross between a moan and a scream. Her back arched to a point it probably _wasn't_ comfortable and her insides clenched against his fingers, a rush of liquid pouring onto his palm and dripping onto the sofa. She slumped after a few moments, her vagina throbbing in a strangely comfortable way against his digits and his dick still hard and uncomfortable in his pants.

"Holy… Soul… That was amazing…." Maka could barely stammer out, her face red and her eyes still lidded with pleasure. He murmured in agreement.

They sat in silence for a beat or two before she gasped and huddled her body towards her, sitting up rapidly. Soul laughed, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt (he wasn't sure how the buttons had come off but some of them had during their little romp) and wrapped the fabric over her arms.

"You were soaked," he bragged a little proudly. The side of his arm throbbed as she punched it, murmuring a quiet _shut up_ as she properly put on his shirt. Her eyes stared down in embarrassment as her thighs _still _squished together.

"What about you?" Maka murmured, dragging her eyes to meet his.

Their silence didn't last long as Soul reclaimed her lips, relishing when _her _fingers began the descent toward his pants.


	3. Uniform

_Holy hell was this one hard to write. _

_I don't know why I had so much trouble with this one, I had the concept clear but I didn't know howto make it come to life. Even now, I'm not that satisfied with it. _

_I had originally planned on writing this much earlier but a lot of ShikaTema over at Naruto had happened and I got swept up in that. _

_What was kind of unspoken here is that Maka is now in University, so she still has classes. Soul, being a Deathscythe, doesn't need to (and thus chose not to) continue his education. He's busy doing other things, after all. _

_This kind of follows one of the strange headcanons of mine, where Soul ends up becoming the morning person due to Kid constantly asking him to fulfill tasks in the morning. Maka, being severely sleep deprived when she was younger, thus is compensating by becoming pretty inefficient in the morning. _

_I don't know. Just go along with it :P _

_This isn't one of my best but I had to tackle this block otherwise I'd never finish it. Just treat this as the interlude before the next prompt, Lick, which will resume almost immediately after this one._

_Enjoy! Please leave a review at the tone. _

_- muse._

.:[::]:.

**SoMa NSFW #3: **uniform

She didn't know how she ended up in such a predicament.

Somehow their roles had reversed over the years. After their adolescence, Soul had begun to be the early riser. Whether or not it was due to Kid's crazy tendencies to book him for the mornings (and very early mornings, at that), her white-haired partner had taken over her role as the early riser. As if her body was attempting to compensate for the lack of sleep she had in her youth, Maka could barely get up before eight. That is, if she didn't have caffeine practically replacing her bloodstream in the morning.

Of course she couldn't reach her life-saving dark brown liquids before she stumbled out of her room, and it was over breakfast did Soul finally lose it. His shoulders began to shake violently and his toast was left on its plate, which was a feat so rare that Maka began to worry.

"They don't match," he could barely spit out in between his laughter. With a tinge of horror, she looked down and paled as she noticed how her skirt and blazer clashed violently. Soul's laughter, normally contagious, only made her more self-conscious. With a screech of her chair scraping against the yellow tile, she fiercely stood up and disappeared behind her door, slamming it shut and ignoring the whine from the other side.

"Aww," Shinigami, even though she was mad at him, she still found his low, husky voice sexy (she's whipped and she knows it), "open up." Maka shook her head through her heavy blush, even though she knew he wouldn't see it, but once his whine grew a little louder did she sigh and despite herself, turn the lock on the doorknob. It barely opened by the time he barreled in, his red eyes still amused but despite himself, tinged ever-so-slightly with concern.

Their eye contact lasted for a beat longer than she had expected, her lips sliding into a pout as he sighed. "You are so silly," he breathed affectionately. He shouldered past her and began to ruffle into her drawers. Maka felt rebuttals stewing at the tip of her tongue but she bit them back, accepting defeat before plopping onto her bed.

This stupid routine, the first time around, was kind of cute. Funny, even, though she had flushed just as red as before. However, the fact that she would stumble out of her room half dressed, and from that, half coordinated, (a quarter coordinated, her mind sleepily reasoned) more often than not was a source of concern to her. Apparently, it was _his _amusement. Then he would drag her back to her room to actually find clothing that matched.

He was getting pretty good at it, she admitted grudgingly, as her partner hummed a little _too_ contentedly as he closed the first drawer with a touch more vehemence than needed. Maka couldn't help but narrow her eyes in suspicion as he spent a prolonged time on what should be (and usually was) a replacement skirt or shirt, whichever one he found first. This time he was taking _substantially _longer, she noted with a hint of suspicion, and she was set on calling him out on playing _dress up_ when he tossed a piece of clothing behind him, landing conveniently on her head.

As she shook whatever the fabric was off her blonde locks, the skirt fell neatly into her hands. Her mouth opened in protest when she saw the pleats – that was something she would've worn _years _ago, she stuck more to pencil skirts nowadays – but before the words could leave, a second piece of clothing covered her eyes once more.

"Ugh Soul, what are you doing, playing dress up?" she mumbled irritably, shaking her head around to try to dislodge the thicker material. She only heard his low chuckle and felt the bed squeak as he kneeled over and plucked the blazer from her head. As her eyesight was relieved from darkness, she felt her cheeks heat up when she saw his _very pronounced_ collar bone.

Her eyes trailed up until they locked with his own. He grinned in a very _like what you see_ way, to which she rolled her eyes. "And I haven't worn pleated skirts in forever," she complained, pouting a little. His grin only widened as he picked up his chosen clothing with a hum of approval. "They show off your legs."

"Any skirt shows off legs."

"But pleated skirts make them super hot!"

"Are you still twelve or something," Maka groaned in exasperation as she tried to roll away from him, but he trapped her with his arms. Unable to look elsewhere, really, she found her eyes locked into his again as he hovered over her, boyish grin still on his lips.

But even as he jokingly agreed, Maka didn't miss the somewhat hungered edge to his otherwise captivating orbs. She didn't _not_ notice how one of his hands had moved to her knee, pushing lightly yet suggestively against the material there.

She flushed and felt a rush of wetness against her panties, to her own frustration as Soul suddenly pushed himself back up. She studied him from her position, her eyes following him as he leaned over beside her to pick up his discarded choices. _Damn it_, ever since he had fingered her those few days ago, she almost felt as if her body was always overreacting in his presence. As if it wanted to be pleasured again in that way. If she were honest to herself, she would just accept the fact that she _desired _him. Of course, she pushed those dangerous thoughts out of her head as his voice cut back into her internal debate.

"I do like these skirts on you though, I have since forever."

"Oh, is _that_ why you picked on me when we were twelve?" He chuckled again, she swore she heard '_of course she'd remembe'r_ but he only shifted himself so he was facing her. Maka sighed and held out her arms, allowing him access as he began to lazily unbutton her top.

It wasn't the first time he had helped her change, but before he hadn't batted an eye to her modest tank top covering her underneath the rest of her school clothes. However as he pulled on the sides of the blazer and she helped by shrugging them off, she didn't miss his eyes wandering over her torso, nor the small trail of drool lining his mouth. God, he was sometimes so obvious.

Really cute.

Ugh, she was wet again.

She rubbed her legs together uncomfortably, wincing mentally when she felt the wet fabric of her panties and cursing when her skirt restricted her movements. Damn it, her sex drive was on hyper drive; even locking eye contact was enough to send more shivers of pleasure down her spine (to her credit though, she _was_ on the way of getting undressed).

Their eyes locked again, and this time she blinked slowly at his nonverbal question. He grinned briefly before she felt soft kisses along her shoulder as he exposed more and more of her body. This wasn't something _that_ new to her, yet she still felt pleasurable tingles fall down to her nether regions, betraying her rational brain as she began to cave into her carnal instincts.

Her moan escaped her mouth quicker than she expected. She flushed as she felt his razor-like teeth turn into a smirk. He looked up, his eyes twinkling with mischief as one of his hands ghosted against the small patch of exposed skin by her midriff. She felt the thin fabric begin to push upwards, her eyes closing reflexively as his fingers conducted slight jolts of electricity through her body.

The material was soon gathered just above her chest, her breast just preventing the tank top from falling back into place. Maka squeaked as she felt a sudden breath across both her boobs, though soon pouted as she didn't feel any attention to them. Which was strange, she thought (a hard task, as her brain was content with just fogging in pleasure), as, despite how much flak he gave her on her tits, he sure seemed to enjoy taking his time with them. Instead, she twitched when she felt his hands on her skirt instead.

"Woah, Soul, aren't you going too fast?" she managed to breathe out, his fingers hesitating. She cracked an eye open but could barely make out his expression – just his white hair and the definite drool that had formed at his mouth.

"You want me to give some attention to your tits?" he drawled quite bluntly, to which Maka flushed but merely closed her eyes and twisted her head away, a small _hmph_ of denial pushing out of her lips. He chuckled _again_, the sound soothing to her ears. It was deceptive, as his fingers danced along the hem of her skirt once more. Without warning, he quickly yanked off her skirt, causing her to squeak in surprise once more and curl defensively. He laughed at her reaction before finally coaxing her legs back down.

With some more careful prodding, her thighs parted ever so slightly. She felt her face flush once more as he prodded lightly against her panties, thumb pushing into her wetness as she wiggled and couldn't help but moan. "I've unleashed a monster," he teased lightly, his breath surprisingly close to her ears as she mewled to his ministrations. The thumbing began again, pushing lightly against her clit, causing her mouth to make rather incomprehensible sounds, to her embarrassment. His own breathing grew slightly heavier as he began to move more earnestly, more carefully, as his body shifted closer towards her along the bed.

Maka felt her pleasure begin to build, wanting nothing more but for him to remove the final barrier and to sink his fingers within her. His forefinger slipped suggestively underneath the waistband of her panties, the mere sensations causing her to buck lightly against his deft piano fingers, her own voice betraying her growing need.

She felt her release approaching somehow violently faster than she had expected, but before she could even face the edge of her orgasm, did the motions suddenly swiftly stop. Her eyes flew open in alarm as Soul had somehow managed to lift her legs, slide the pleated skirt on her, before rather unceremoniously dumping them down. She felt herself bounce at the impact, her mouth hanging open as he reached to sit her up.

"Soul, what the _hell_?"

He grinned toothily at her, slipping her tanktop back over her boobs and putting the blazer over her shoulders, seeing as his meister was more statue than human at this point.

"You're going to be late," he purred leisurely, his shoulder indicating towards her mounted clock.

Despite the panic that flared at how little time she had to make it for first period, she couldn't help the disappointment and frustration of unspent release. That _dick_. His stupid smirk upheld, the drool still present but he stared stubbornly back at her.

Ugh.

She did have a perfect attendance record, and she definitely didn't want to tarnish it.

Besides, he could finish her later, right?

_In like, seven hours_.

She groaned as she shrugged her arms through the sleeves of her blazer. She shot him a scathing look. At least he had the decency to wear a _bit _of an ashamed look, but his eyes were still alight with mischief and amusement.

She turned her head away fiercely. _Whatever_, she thought aggressively, wincing again at the wetness in her panties. This had _better_ not become of his habits.

She hissed when she felt him playfully tap her ass out her bedroom door. "Definitely _un monster_," he purred appreciatively.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Soul, it doesn't work when the French is practically the same as the English word," she shot at him, his smile faltering as she stalked past him, smoothly picking up her bag before kicking the door shut behind her.

Oh, she was definitely getting her revenge when she got home.

.:[::]:.

_Oh yeah, it became a recent headcanon of mine (enforced by a lot of people on Tumblr circulating the same idea) that Soul can speak French. Maka doesn't understand it (similar to how she can't understand music very well) but she just goes along with it usually. But not in this case. I mean, come on Soul, anyone can pick up on what you're saying. _

_Merp, hopefully the next one won't take as long as it did this time!_


	4. Lick

_Hello!_

_So this one is more or less a direct continuation from Uniform. _

_Angry!Maka is Funny!Maka._

_This one turned out shorter than I expected, but in hindsight I find Soul is more introspective and he does a lot of monologue. Maka likes to get to the point, especially this time around. _

_Either way this is pretty much two thousand words of pure smut, sooooooOOOOOo I'm just going to be over here. _

_As always, leave a review on your way out if you wish! It motivates me to write. _

_- muse._

.::[::]::.

**NSFW #4: **Lick

It was uncharacteristic for Maka to bid her time this way. She had her eyes trained on his mop of white hair, just _waiting_. Waiting to catch him offguard; to get him when the time was at the most opportune to take full advantage of extorting her _wrath_.

That day was _awful_. She had barely stumbled her way into the door before the bell rang, even then the teacher for _once_ was already inside and raised an eyebrow when his normally-fifteen-minutes-early-overachiever picked herself off the floor. When she had begun the ashamed trudge up the stairs to her seat, did she feel the same uncomfortable wetness between her legs that only served to remind her of her unsatisfied need.

The only way she had kept her mind off it was by essentially carving it into her brain that she'd _get her fucking revenge._ As the day stretched and seemed longer than she could possibly bear, by the time her need had come and gone she was _still _determined that he'd pay for what he had done.

So when she returned home that evening, he was already back from whatever day job he had, instead lazying on the couch and flipping through the channels disinterestedly. For some reason, his nonchalance was already picking at her temper; maybe she expected him to remember what he had put her through? She had read about unspent arousal but this was _different_, this was _war_.

Maka had waited – waited for the whole _fiasco_ of that morning to blow over. Hell, she was even willing to let him distract her from her books with kisses; surprising even him as she returned each press with an eager one of her own. Such events transpired a few days later. Soon he could hardly keep his hands off her, and as they fell back onto their couch, their tongues dancing as his hands ran up her arms, did she smirk in her head and think, _gotcha_.

His tongue clashed violently in her mouth once more, exploring every cavern, every crevice, with a moan against her lips. He probably found it personally satisfying when he managed to pull her away from a book. He was extremely enthusiastic today, rolling her over so he topped her. He pulled away for the briefest of moments before licking his lips and reclaiming her own.

After another brief battle of dominance, Maka finally found the leverage to flip him. His sudden cry of surprise was only muffled by her own forwardness; she couldn't deny that this was _hot_, but Maka had a mission. Her partner's ruby red eyes widened as she slipped her tongue back into his mouth, this time taking the pleasure of returning the favour.

To her mischievous delight, a quick grind against his abdomen to her that he was already rock hard. She grinned and gave it a quick grab, to which he moaned clumsily into her mouth. _This was happening. She was going to get her revenge._

Maka knew his most sensitive spots like the back of her hand. Normally she didn't bother going for them – their make outs would be hot but their mouths were strictly staying on the mouth and neck area. This time she knew she could get a good reaction from him; make him moan like he never knew he could.

She lifted her lips off his then and instead began to attack his neck, alternating between feathered kisses and small nibbles. Soul twitched underneath her, hissing when she bit a little too hard but otherwise sighing as she worked her way up. This whole act wasn't new to the couple, though her normal route was to trace his jawline (which, she was proud to say, had gotten quite defined over the years) and to reclaim his mouth soon after. But this time she relished in his surprise as she continued her ascent past his jaw, and towards the side of his face. "Maka wha-" he suddenly shivered, back arching violently, as she blew into his ear.

"Holy fuckin-" his train of thought derailed quickly as she nibbled lightly on his earlobe before placing a kiss on it. He was stiff as a board underneath her, tense, yet his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, especially as she descended to give his ear another nibble. This time he positively twitched and a guttural groan, louder than she expected, broke through his lips and echoed in their empty apartment.

She experimented then, moving to the top of his ear and giving it a quick tug between lip-cushioned teeth. His exhale came as a long hiss as profanities blurred into groans, unable to contain his pleasure. Propping herself with her elbows, she pulled back and gave him a smirk that he couldn't even see. "Holy _fuck_ Maka, that was-" his sentence was cut off once again as Maka blew into his _other_ ear.

As her mouth and teeth began to explore his left ear now, her fingers reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Truthfully she expected his fingers to catch hers – usually he liked to tease her, too, but it seemed that he all but lost control as he moaned again, his back arched and his mouth parted as another gasp blew through his lips.

She smirked and tugged his earlobe lightly with her teeth, fingers curled around the waistband of his jeans as she slowly began to slide them off. She didn't anticipate, however, the material getting stuck on his bulge. Which was probably bigger than she had ever seen it. She couldn't help but to feel a small rush of pride at her ministrations, knowing that this time it wasn't him doing it himself – it was all her.

She didn't bother pushing his pants past his ankles, though his legs bucked once more as she blew once more in his ear, dislodging them anyways. Her eyes closed as she continued to nibble on his ears, his quiet mewls or protest only encouraging her further. She soon felt Soul's cold fingers press against her neck, her face, as his hips bucked subconsciously and he growled once more.

Maka finally, painstakingly, _slowly_, dragged her lips back to his mouth. She only caught the widening of his eyes before she closed her own. It didn't take long for their tongues to clash again, his arms beginning to curl around her waist. With a smirk, she suddenly pinned his arms down as she knew, even as he struggled beneath her, that she had him with her superior strength. He groaned into her mouth as she nibbled on his lip. Damn, she was _loving_ being the dominant one, and judging by Soul's reactions, he didn't mind being on the receiving end.

Good, because that's what he had coming.

Only keeping one of his arms pinned down (his right), she lifted her other arm and instead reached behind the pair. She let her fingers skim along the crease of his boxers, following the contour of his cock. She wrapped her hand around his girth, surprising her as it seemed bigger than the last time she had done so. As she pumped his manhood through the red fabric (a harder feat in itself, there wasn't that much room), his hips bucked together and he groaned her name, his only available hand tangling into her hair and clutching as his back arched.

Her fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers, though when she pulled back she could've sworn his face was as red as the fabric. He looked at her once as if confirming that this is what she wanted, the slow and measured up tilt of her head was enough as the only hand he had free reached behind her to assist.

Once the silk had been pushed away did his cock seem to spring upward. It was definitely bigger than she last remembered, she thought idly as she stared. Blinking rapidly, Maka returned to looking at her white-haired partner, who was still red and almost looking at her in an unabashed kind of way.

"You got me like this," he murmured almost accusingly, but she merely grinned and pushed her head against his neck, resuming her assault as words were lost to the weapon as he groaned again. She wrapped her hand carefully around his shaft, giving one, slow agonizing pump, his breath catching in his throat and only managing to come out as a strangled hiss.

With another sly pump, her hand skimmed the tip of his balls before wrapping around his shaft again. "_M-Maka_," he hissed, the vibrations tickling her lips as she left a swift kiss on his Adam's apple before moving to his ear once more. She gave one more light nibble to his earlobe before his right arm thrashed against hers, satisfaction washing over her as she applied more pressure.

She pulled back once more, making sure to keep his arm pinned as she looked at his manhood. In idea sparked in her head but she mentally winced; she wasn't exactly sure if she was ready for this. Upon glancing back at her white haired partner, she slowly rolled her eyes over to his every feature. She memorized the way his mouth was parted, the way his hips angled towards her to provide her better access. The way his eyes were squeezed shut and the way his shirt was riding up his body, exposing the curve of abs and a hint of the length of his scar.

She steeled her resolve then as she gave him one more pump. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, filling her head with the sounds of her thumping chest as she slowly lowered her head towards him. She gave his shaft a tentative lick, to which Soul turned unresponsive.

"Holy _fuck," _he said.

That was all the encouragement she needed.

She stuck her tongue out again, dragging it slowly up the length of his shaft, watching in amazement as, when she flicked past the tip of his cock, the entire appendage bulged strangely in place. _Weird_. It was almost amusing; from her position on top of him she could feel the fight drain from his body, instead it seemed as if he gave into the pleasure and let himself go.

She grinned. _Now, the fun begins._

"Don't cum," Maka said in a sing-song voice, her partner not even bothering to respond as he merely shifted his right arm underneath her restraining palms. She smirked and lifted her hand cautiously, pushing her body back so she was repositioned between his legs, his manhood inches from her face once more. She experimentally gripped one of his balls, caressing the skin carefully. She sucked lightly before dragging her tongue back up and around his shaft. She could tell he was moaning, perhaps even saying something (it sounded suspiciously like her name) but her head was too full of nervous buzzing and heart thumping that she almost lost sight of her mission.

She carefully, yet confidently, wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking lightly. She did not anticipate him bucking his hips, her head bobbing upwards before his cock could end up bashing against her upper mouth. She let go almost immediately, he barely managed to whisper an apology before she rolled her eyes and resumed again.

She engulfed the tip of his cock once more before slowly lowering her head, taking more of his shaft in, before she meekly slid her mouth back up. He groaned, his freed hands grasping at her hair as he couldn't help but to buck his hips once more. She repeated the motion, sucking a little harder, as he moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Growing in confidence, she grasped his shaft with her hand and gave another slow pump, the sides of her fingers touching her own mouth as she lowered her hand. Getting an idea, she alternated between bobbing and pumping, the only indications to her success were his slim fingers grasping at her blonde locks, scratching her scalp as he could hardly contain his pleasure.

Maka's eyes widened as she could feel his cock begin to twitch. To her calculations, he should be close to his orgasm now.

She pulled away with a small pop. She grinned wickedly as she shot her partner a glance, seeing his face still scrunched from pleasure. Maybe he was thinking she'd do something else? _Hardly_.

She continued pumping, though her pace slowed. If she was correct, which she always was, it should deter him from his orgasm and instead leave him with a _painful_ case of blue balls – which was _just_ sufficient payback after _that_ fiasco. He would complain and grovel and _beg_ for forgiveness and then maybe, just maybe, she'd let him cum. Or he'd have to get himself off. She nearly cackled at her own plan as she continued to pump lazily.

_But why wasn't he complaining?_

And suddenly, she knew her answer.

"Oh my go- SOUL _stop_ you were supposed to _warn me like you did last ti_- Did I even _say you could cum?!"_

As she stood under the shower, ignoring his laughing attempts to apologize from the bathroom door, she was glad that _at least_ none of it got in her eyes.


	5. Smooth - Interlude

_Hey everyone!_

_This is the next installment to Inquisitive! For this chapter I decided to change things up a bit, since it's been a while since we've read from Soul's POV. That being said, this chapter is very short in comparison to the others so far as it's going to function more as an interlude. It'll be a bit of a break for our penultimate and final chapters!_

_Enjoy, leave a review should you so desire. :) _

_- muse. _

**NSFW#5: **Smooth  
_interlude._

He couldn't get it out of his head.

It had been maybe two days – maybe three, hell, he didn't even bother counting at this point – when Maka's lips had wrapped around him. Even just remembering the details elicited a reaction down below. She had pinned him down. She had teased him. She had stuck him in her mouth, antagonistically dragging her tongue up, and then down the entirety of his length.

_Death_. She was so _hot._

As hot water splattered on his back, he could feel the tension in his muscles begin to relax. _Fuck. _He hadn't masturbated in his room since that one time – the first time she had touched him. Since then, that had been all he'd ever needed – memories of her hand tentatively touching him, before she grew in confidence, him imagining going in her hair – just those thoughts could get him off.

And _fuck_, they still made him hard, to this day.

But now this was different – of course, it couldn't compare to the wetness of her mouth, the way her tongue would slide up and down his shaft, the _ecstasy _he felt when she sucked on the tip. He groaned and stroked himself once, the wetness of the water helping the motion, slick and smooth, as his hand nearly slid right off.

He didn't even focus on what he normally would during these _Soul-times_. He remembered the way she had looked, the lust in her eyes when she would occasionally glance at him, the way he couldn't help his mouth but to stay parted as he whistled breaths in and out, each exhale threatening to morph into a groan. He was going to groan now, as his hips bucked and he increased his pace, the build up of sperm beginning to get to him.

He threw his head forward, letting the hot water wash into his hair, his scalp, throwing his left hand out to support himself as the other hand felt like it was going to slip off his dick. His vision blurred from the water, focusing and unfocusing on the yellow tile in front of him.

He was gonna blow but he was enjoying it way too much, instead focusing on different thoughts. On some days, he felt a little twinge of shame when he thought of his meister's thighs. Her perfect, pale, smooth thighs that would rub together when she walked. The way they would ripple when they squirmed together, the very motion taking over his vision and he couldn't quite catch the dribble of drool that began its way down his mouth.

He pumped faster, one leg flying forward to catch his weight as he continued. His left hand slid down the slick wet walls, fingernails scratching against the tile, attempting to clutch onto anything until he settled for the faucet, the shower water all but in his face now as he throws his head back, trying to bite back moans as he masturbated, pumping faster and faster, his hands turning numb.

He imagined sticking his dick between her thighs, thrusting – and it would be so _smooth_. So smooth he would slip in and out, maybe just as smooth as her mouth. _Oh. _Her mouth. He imagined her now, her eyes dark and lustful, as she teased him, licking him once.

His hips bucked violently into his hand as he imaged it – her allowing a dribble of spit to fall onto his dick before she gave him a teasing stroke. His breath caught in his throat as she whispered dirty words in to his ear. He loses sensation in his feet but he doesn't slip, instead rolling himself forward carefully, hot water splashing down his nose and mouth. He threw his head forward, his breaths coming in gasps now, as his fingers speed up.

But the water is so _wet_, his hand kept sliding off.

His teeth inadvertently sank down on his bottom lip as his imagination took over again – now imagining her licking him, head bobbing, her mouth puckered and secured around his length. He can't help it now – his moans come unbridled as his hand began to sync with his thoughts, each pump one of hers, as the pressure from her mouth increased. His hands scrunched as he imagined them cupping her breast, his thrusting morphing from her mouth to her _cunt_, slipping in and out with her wetness, his name on her tongue as she cried out in pleasure.

His mind finally locked onto the remnants of the memory of his semen landing onto her face – the image, though at the time, hazed with lust, somehow clear as day as he remembered her face. Just imagining the release triggered his own. Soul pumped himself once or twice shallowly, his jizz spurting forth and splattering against the yellow tile. He sagged against the tile wall, back against the cold, wet surface, trying to catch his breath as the water rolled down his back. His cum lazily rolled down the groves of the tile and he felt like melting in contentedness, the hot water hitting his arm in a steady reminder of his fantasy.

Fuck.

He didn't know how long he could wait anymore.

When he had stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes, the meister responsible for the increasingly sleepless nights was in the kitchen, reading a book as usual. He threw his towel on the chair – a habit he knew _she hated _but he liked the passion in her eyes when she'd yell at him – and sank down in the space beside her. "Shower's free," he offered, one of his arms snaking around her in a lazy, practiced manner.

The blonde in question sighed and leaned into him, nuzzling into his chest. Thank _God _he had gotten himself off, because even this much was enough to stir him down below. "No thanks," she muttered, her tone content. _Deceivingly_ content.

She twisted her head up to meet his eyes. She looked cute from that position, he thought, though her eyes flashed dangerously. "You used up all the hot water. _Again_."

He smirked. "Perhaps we have to shower together from now on?"

She winced, squealed _ew_, and he almost didn't regret the painful throbbing in his skull brought upon by whatever the hell she was reading.


End file.
